Kur's Brothers
by Islambouli96
Summary: Surprisingly, Zak's kur powers return. Also, he and his family must face his greatest threat in his life: Kur's brother Henin a.k.a ... and his second brother Lenin aka ...
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to say that I'm still working on "15 ways to make money". But since I got an idea for this new fan fiction, I wanted to start a new one.

I do not own Secret Saturdays

Let's get started shall we?

Chapter 1

Zak woke up today feeling a bit weird. He had lost his Kur powers in Weird World with his last fight with V.V Argost 6 months ago, but today he feels different. The cryptid activity has been low in the past months and nothing new and important has been recorded.

However, Zak's parents had seen on TV channels that were only for secret scientists some crazy cryptids that were destroying some Labs in Antarctica, but Doc and Drew ignored it and considered it as a coincidence.

Zak greeted his parents and approached Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, extending his arm in an attempt to pet them, whereas orange energy was filled in his hands and on the cryptids' eyes. He felt as if he could control them again. Everyone in the room was silent until Zak broke it

"Dad?" He questioned

"I don't know, but we should ask Secret Scientists and research. Meanwhile, you can have fun alone in your room. We do not want to expose you to any cryptids right now"

Zak nodded and headed to his room and turned on his video game and at the same time happy that his powers are back; but he really wanted to know what happened to him.

Meanwhile Doc and Drew were calling Dr. Cheecho aka Paul

"So that's what happened? What a coincidence!" Paul was amazed

"Why did anything weird happen in Antarctica?" Drew asked

"Yes. Cryptids were going berserk and destroying our labs and aggressive"

"Any reason?"

"No but there eyes were glowing. Not orange this time, but blue!" Paul informed

"That's bad. We both need to research Paul. If you get any information about it then call, we will too" Doc said ending the call

"Blue power? How? I have no- OH YES I DO. Doc follow me NOW" Drew ran to her library as she remembered reading a book about these years ago.

After minutes, Drew showed Doc the page were the information was and explained

"The blue power is the power of the cryptid Henin, one of Kur's brothers. Legend says that Kur and Henin are of same powers, and their souls are born in the same place and time. That's why they have the same power. The difference is that Kur has more urge to control cryptids and scare them and make them obey his orders, whereas Henin is the silent soul were it does nothing but destroy evil. It is said that Henin must have woken up when Kur took over the world, but it didn't, so I bet that now something happened and woke it up and this thing is Zak's power is returned. They are stronger than ever now I assume."

"Why would it want to make cryptids attack if it wants to protect the world? We have to go and stop it" Doc announced

"But we don't know where it is!"

"Yes. If Zak has a brother then he has to sense some his brother's powers somehow"

**Later that day**

"Just a few minutes until we arrive to Istanbul, be ready for anything alright kiddo. This is gonna be hard fighting an exact copy to you"

"Ok mom"

When the airship landed in Istanbul, Zak ran to the city streets and saw people running away from what seemed like dogs with blue eyes. When the creatures saw Zak/ Kur, they stopped the delinquent they were doing and took a glance back at the hooded figure who ordered them to continue. However Zak's orange power was equal to that of the blue one which made the creatures' minds hurt extremely and black out.

"Are you happy with what you are doing bro?" Kur asked mockingly Henin mockingly who did not answer and charged to attack Zak. Zak jumped out of the way and then ran towards the metallic floor where the figure was standing and tried to tackle him with all his might but failed and fell on the ground. Then, Zak's head hurt like hell when he was exposed to pink rays emerging from the mysterious brother. Fiskerton tried to sneak an attack on him but he ended up being controlled.

"You will not harm this world as long as I'm alive Kur" Those were the last words of Henin before he left

"What was that all about? Does he also think that I'm the evil guy?" Zak said as he got up from the ground

**I hoped you liked the first Chapter. And I know what you're thinking, When is islambouli96 going to reveal Henin's identity? Well, I gave you some hints, so I want you to guess by your reviews guys and if I receive a true answer I will admit the identity. Until then I wait for your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry if I was late hehe. Well thanks to who reviewed for the first chapter)

Even though they didn't guess it, hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Saturdays

Chapter 2

In the far mountains, a figure stood on a big rock, and extended his hand towards a poison tongued flashlight frog. After he closed his eyes and reopened them, he found himself in complete control of it, and its eyes were glowing. He grinned widely as he let the frog go and triumphed, "At last, my powers are back!" He then continued to laugh until he started his plan to get revenge against his brother: Kur

**Elsewhere**

A serpent lady like cryptid emerged from darkness. She sat at the thrown in a castle and declared something important for the cryptids.

"My fellow serpents, there is something important I would like to proudly announce that Kur's two brothers have just awoken. If we make both of them kings, we can rule the world, and the naga race will destroy humanity!"

"RANI NAGI! RANI NAGI" The room roared with serpent applause as they imagined the future of the world

"We have located the king's places, so we shall go and talk to them peacefully" She ended the speech while the serpents continued cheering

**Elsewhere**

"DOC, ZAK. Major news"

"What is it Drew/ Mom" They shouted

" Another cryptid activity had been recorded. I just re- researched and found out that you have another brother, Lenin, and he just his spirit has just awoken"

"What? You've got to be kidding me! What do we do?" Zak yelled

"Well, he is not that smart since we know who he his and beaten him. Let's just say that he has the green power"

"Zak Monday. My powers have also awoken his. Great now I have to deal with two enemies" Zak groaned in frustration.

Before anything could happen the communicator opened and Dr. Cheecho appeared on the screen

"Anything new Paul?"

"Yes Doc I discovered something. Remember when Zak was not able to tackle Henin over the metal ground?"

Doc nodded

"That was because it wore metallic boots. And the pink rays emitted were from a collar. Do you get my point?"

Before Doc could answer Zak growled," Francis"

**Meanwhile**

"So what do you think of our humble offer master Henin?" Rani Nagi asked

"Generous. I accept it and I will lead you to the destruction of the world. But before that, we need to get rid of my so called brother, Kur"

After half an hour the serpents stopped as they reached a black mountain and saw a boy with white and black hair.

"Hello Zak Monday"

"Hey do I know you? Oh ya your one of the guys who tried to stop me in Paris"

"I do not wish to fight. My new powers of cryptid controlling had just kicked in, so is Zak's. If me and you work together plus the nagas, we will get our revenge and destroy the world"

"Sorry bro, but I work alone. Now go with your bad excuse of an army and get away"

"How dare you? Your brothers would make much better kings than you. Come on let's go to the castle master" Rani hissed as Francis nodded

"Good, and now if I use a bird cryptid or something I can go to Zak Saturday" Zak summoned a bird and got on its back.

In Zak Saturday's Room 

"Ugh the world is gonna end if those two unite together" Zak was furious and punched his pillow.

Fiskerton knocked on the door but Zak ignored him. Suddenly, the walls started melting, and the bed was turning liquid and everything was going crazy.

"What the heck? Oh no I know what this means" Zak was prepared

The roof broke as Zak Monday landed. "Hi, miss me?"

"No, are you gonna talk or fight?'

"Non. I would ask, warn or kill?" Zak M smirked

"What? Is this about Francis?"

"He joined the nagas, and I rather live with humans than with snakes. So does your family want to help or I kill you?"

Zak S thought for a minute, it was a hard decision to make.

"Deal but on one condition"

"What?" Zak M hissed

"No tricks"

Zak Monday nodded as he walked out of the room with his twin startling fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, Drew, and Doc.

"It's okay guys, he's with us against Francis and the nagas. And I'm keeping my eyes on him" Zak assured

The family was unsure about the news but they agreed suspiciously.

"He went to the nagas' castle. They will start the revolution there" Zak Monday explained

"We will attack tomorrow, but for now let's get some shut eye" Doc said before looking at Zak

"As for you….. Bye" Zak M glared at him

"Doc! We can't throw him out of the house" Drew objected even though Zak Monday was their enemy

"Why doesn't he stay with me? I have an extra bed" Zak S offered

"Thanks but Matter and Anti- matter are not so good together remember?" Zak Monday said

"Oh" Zak Saturday was kind of disappointed. He saw the soft side of his twin brother for a second after offering and he then went back to normal

"Ok I don't care if the wall melts I'm not gonna sleep on the ground. I'm staying with you bro" Zak Monday said

Zak S raised an eyebrow to why his twin insisted to stay with him suddenly, but they all agreed

At 1:00 am

"Ah nothing like a glass of water when you wake up" Zak M said as he felt something tugging his pants. He looked down to see Komodo looking at a can of food.

"Get lost" Zak M scolded and Komodo winced

"Ok fine" He put him food in the dragon's plate before Komodo jumped on him and licked his cheek.

"Ha ha ok stop it, down boy" Zak M laughed as he continued his way to the bedroom before being interrupted by Zon. Zak heard her stomach and she looked at him with pleading eyes. He understood that she wanted fish since Zon Monday would always eat. He re headed to the fridge and brought 2 fishes and gave them to Zon. After she ate them, she lowered her head and allowed him to pet her. _**Maybe this family isn't so bad after all. Zak thought**_

At 3:00 am

"Time to kill you" Zak M whispered as he raised his fang before his twin woke up and ducked. The fang stroke a flesh- eating black fly above Zak S and killed it

"Flesh eating black flies" He informed

"Um thanks. Why did you save me?" Zak S asked confused

"Well you're my twin brother right? And your family isn't so bad, I like them." Zak M stuttered while saying this and turned his head to hide his blush

"Thank you" Zak S smiled as he embraced his brother into a hug before pulling quickly

"Ya so you still want me dead?" Zak S asked

"No just injured" Zak M smirked as he said his good nights and went to sleep, happy that he finally found people who love him for the first time in his life.

**Well Zak Monday did not regret his choice after all. He finally knew what family love means. Ya almost forgot that the Saturdays fixed their house ok? Chapter 3 will be full of action as the battles start between Nagas and humans. So Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So sorry for being late. I would like to give a big thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter:

Zak Saturday

AngelGirl10296

ZakSaturdayFan

Glad that you like this story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight mom, I'm positive and Zak is negative, so Francis is neutral?" Zak asked

"Yes, and that's why you can only beat him if you both work together"

"Don't worry, Zak and I are ready, Mrs. Saturday" Zak Monday said

"Ok let's go" Doc said as they left the house

Meanwhile

"Who is there? Reveal your self"

"Greetings and Bien venue, little henin. Of course you who I am"

"Yes you are V.V Argost. I love your show!"

Just them Rani Nagi stepped out and saw Argost

"V.V Argost? You are not welcome here! Get out" Rani hissed

"Rani no, it's ok" Francis assured

"But master, he is deceiving and will-"

"It's ok I know what to do. Now off you go" Francis then turned to Argost

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in Weird World?"

"I came to join your team. You see after trying so hard to rule the world in many ways, I paid the price and died. However, Munya was able to revive me using a method I cannot reveal, So, I think your plan is better than mine, and I would love to join"

"Ok welcome" Francis shook his hand as Argost smirked and hid the flute of Gilamish in his pocket

"_**Now when I absorb those two's powers, I will take Henin's so that thematter and anti matter will be stable and cause me to live and rule the world" **_Argost thought

With the Saturdays, they have just reached a mountain which has a view to the castle.

"Ok here's the plan, we go in, kidnap Francis, and then destroy everything. Any questions?" Doc asked

"What if we get caught?" Both Zaks asked

"We slay the serpents"

The family nodded as they marched onward

After minutes they reached the castle

Crack Crack Crack

The door then broke and fell on the ground. Upon hearing this, many snakes went to see what happened and found the Saturdays family and Zak Monday ready to battle.

"Well well well, What do we have hear? My 2 twins and there family. Nagas, attack the Saturdays, and leave Kur to me" Francis ordered

"And as for you Monday, I have a special guest for you"

"Who?"

"Bonjour young Monday" Argost greeted as he charged for an attack.

As the action was going on, Francis and Kur were evenly matched

"There's no way you can beat me. I am more powerful" Francis said

"We'll see about that" Zak then delivered a nasty attack using the claw at Francis which made him loose his balance and fall

"Told you" Zak then glared and aimed the claw at his neck

"Ha ha ha. Do you really have the guts to kill me? Your own brother?"

"Try me" Zak said but realized something weird

"Why isn't the castle melting, where is my twin?" Zak asked

"I believe that V.V Argost defeated him and took him to the slammer" Francis grinned

"You let him out right know or I'll-"

"You'll what Kur" Rani hissed as she held a hostage in her hand

"Yes Kur, I have your love, and if you move one more step, I'll kill her" Rani warned

"Wwww- Wadi! You let her go right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Rani smirked as she sunk her claws more into Wadi's skin

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Zak just go! Leave me" Wadi yelled

"No way. Here I give up. Just let her go" Zak dropped his claw

"Excellent choice bro" Francis teased as he took the claw

"Rani lead those two to a dungeon" Francis ordered

"Yes sir"

With Argost and Zak

"Ha you should be lucky boy that you didn't die upon transferring your powers to mine" Argost laughed

"You're rubbish" Zak yelled

"Now now, manners please. I'll be going now. Let me entertain you with bunyips while you're in here" Argost laughed as he left the dungeon filled with Bunyips and Zak Monday

With Wadi and Zak

"Zak I'm sorry. This is all my fault" Wadi whispered as she sobbed quietly, hiding her face in her hands

"No Wadi it's not. Listen I made the choice, so it's my fault not yours" Zak then took Wadi's hands and wiped the tears on her face and hugged her tight.

"Um Zak."

"Ya?"

"The nagas captured me because they said that I was your love and I will be bait. Is it true?" Wadi asked as her eyes glittered

"Um, well ya, maybe I don't know, I guess I um like you. A lot" Zak stuttered and blushed dark red which made Wadi grin.

"Close your eyes Zak" Wadi commanded and Zak did. Zak then felt soft, smooth lips brushing over his. They were Wadi's. He opened his eyes for a moment in surprise, but then he closed them in relaxation and passion.

When Wadi pulled away, she smirked

"I like you too Zak Saturday. I like you too"

AT that moment, V.V Argost entered the dungeon.

"What do you want?"

"Awwwwww did I interrupt your love session? Well I hop so because I stole your brother's power. And now it's your turn little Saturday" Argost walked deeper inside

"Oh boy" Zak muttered

**Author's Note:** I would like to use this moment to thank Zak Saturday for the PMs he sent me, and the ideas he provided. He motivated me to continue, and that gave me enough confidence to continue. So I thank him. Now the next Chapter won't be too late I promise. I have some ideas in mind. Until then, I wish you all a Merry Christamas


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those who had reviewed

Disclaimer: I really hate to say but I have to. I do not own the secret Saturdays

Chapter 4

V.V Argost approached the lovers as he held the flute firmly in his hands.

"I've waited for this moment for so long" He then started to blow with a grin. After merely seconds, his eyes widened and his grin disappeared. A pink light wall was preventing everything from touching Kur and his love. V.V Argost, surprised, dropped the flute and ran away leaving Wadi and Zak surprised.

Meanwhile, a pestered Zak Monday dashed his way out of the dungeon. He was annoyed by all the bunyips. He saw Argost running the other way but ignored him. He was more concerned in his powers. He couldn't believe that he lost them again, by the same criminal. At least he's still alive this time.

It did not take long for Zak to see his twin and his family which escaped the prison themselves as well.

"So this is what happened?" Doc asked "Weird, I do not have any theory or idea about this" Drew pointed out, "Me neither" Zak said as a response to Zak's explanation to what happened to him and Wadi.

"At least he did not get Zak's power" Wadi assured

"Ya but he got mine" Zak Monday wined

"Don't be such a baby as long as I'm safe, nothing will happen to the world" his twin assured

"Yes, especially if we don't negotiate with our enemies behind our parents' back" Drew glared at her son who only gulped

"Wadi we need to call your dad and tell him that we are returning you to your home" Doc said holding the phone

"Oh come on dad, can't she stay with us a bit more, pleaaaaaaaase" Zak wined. "There's no time for playing and wasting Zak" "Mom?" Zak turned to. "I don't see a problem Doc" She smirked

"But but-" Doc was stopped by Drew kissed him on the lips

"I thought so" She said as Zak and Wadi thanked her, and remembered their first kiss.

**That night**

Zak Saturday woke up from his bed, and got out of his melting room to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He then stopped in his tracks when he heard a crying wince. He then deduced that it came from the guest's room.

He opened the door and found Wadi sitting up straight in her bed, with her head in her hands.

"Wadi, are you ok?" Zak asked as he walked towards her and sat beside her. She didn't answer him and shrugged his hand when he put it on her shoulder

"Let me see your face Wadi, please" He begged softly before Wadi did as he said. Zak then saw puffy red eyes, and knew that she had been crying for a while.

"Wadi what's wrong?" Zak questioned before Wadi answered, "It's nothing Zak I just had a disturbing nightmare that's all" She sniffed

"You know Wadi" Zak stopped and kissed her tears away, "You will feel better if you tell me what is it about"

"Ok fine"

3 minutes of silence passed and Wadi was thinking of a way to tell Zak who was feeling uncomfortable with the silence

"I saw her Zak" Wadi's eyes then started watering

"Saw who?"

"I saw my mom Zak" A tear then fell from her eye. Before Zak could talk Wadi continued

"I used to love her so much. As a child, I used to tell her everything, and she used to play with me and all" Wadi stopped and cried. It only took Zak some kisses and comforting words to make her continue.

"But she had a fatal disease that I didn't know about. It was not that dangerous, but then it developed and she-" Wadi then cried more

"I'm sorry Wadi. I wish I could do anything to help" Zak patted her back as he let her tears flow on his shirt.

They then kissed passionately on the lips. It felt just like their first. Then Wadi was able to sleep calmly

Zak went to his room and saw his twin wide awake, grinning widely.

"Anything funny?" Zak asked his evil/ good copy

"Ya. I saw that. You and your girlfriend" Zak Monday then laughed at his now flushed brother

"You saw that?" Zak gulped

"Don't worry I won't tell" Zak smiled softly as his twin thanked him

It's clear that Zak Monday now cares for his family more than his Lenin powers. He is just happy that he found a loving family. He slept in his bed with a smile

**Author's Note:** You might be wondering what is this mysterious power that prevented Argost from getting the Kur powers. Well I will reveal it in later chapters. But I think you might have an idea. Guess by your reviews. See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok I know it's been 2 months or so, but school is killing me, and I'm very busy lately. But I decided not to continue my lack of updating, for some readers want to know what will happen. So Sorry for the late update anyways.

I do not own the secret Saturdays

Chapter 5

"What has been happening lately?" Miranda Gray asked the room full of secret scientists.

"Well like I said, there has been discovered two brothers of Kur" Paul said

"And why haven't we done anything yet?" Henry asked

"Don't worry Henry, we will" Beeman assured as he entered his ship and made it ready to take off.

Meanwhile

"Ok so our new target is that maniac Argost" Doc announced

"From bad to worse" Zak Monday sighed

"But first we have to get rid of the Nagas; they also want to return their master's power" Zak Saturday warned

"Ugh this is soooooooooooooooooo frustrating" Wadi sighed

"Welcome to my world" Zak joked

Before anyone could do anything, the ground rumbled madly as if it were a leaf in the middle of a rainy day.

"What the heck is that?" Zak M asked

"An earthquake?" Came Drew's turn

"Not quiet" They heard someone in a spaceship say as he broke the door and allowed the passage of other secret scientists.

"Get them!" Agent Absolone ordered

The Saturdays were outnumbered, so they saw that the fight was useless. They were simultaneously teleported to the scientists' labs.

"Ok mini man, I got the-" Doyle was cut by three cryptids yelling at him

"Hey! Hey! One at a time!" Doyle yelled before he learned that his family was taken to the lab.

"Ok you stay here and I will go rescue them, and not buts" The cryptids sighed as they went to do their stuff.

"Where am I and why does my head hurt like hell?" Zak S said as he woke up from his slumber and found himself in a confined jar. He looked at his left and at his right and found Francis and his twin.

"Where are my parents?"

"Oh don't worry about them Zak, they are in a safe place" Paul assured

"At last we got all the cryptid power in the world!" The yell of Doctor Beeman caused the other brothers to wake up.

"Huh really? But you forget something Einstiens!" Zak S teased

"What?" They all yelled

"I am matter and Zak here is anti-matter, so this jar will melt and release us" Zak S smirked

"I don't think so genius, this jar is proof to anything" They laughed

After they ended their small giggle, a huge laugh roared the room, and it was issued from Zak Monday.

"You pea brains, V.V Argost got my and Francis' power, so you don't have any left except for Zak" Zak continued to laugh

"Impossible! Francis is that true?" Absolin asked surprised

"Dad I would really appreciate if you let me out first" Francis said

"No can do so-"

"HEY!" Absolon cut himself and yelled when he saw Doyle Blackwell sneaking

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Saving my family pea brain" Doyle smirked

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey Uncle Doyle" Zak Saturday greeted

"Hey Zak man, Good to see ya" Doyle said as he dodged a laser shot. He then kicked two instantaneously before getting knocked from behind and caught.

"Oh come on don't I at least get an applause?" Doyle asked as he was suspended from a room above a bowl of lava.

"No. And now to extract the-" Miranda started speaking before her eyes widened

"Did you hear that? That whispering" Miranda asked as she was about to faint any second.

"TIME TO KILL" A raspy sound whispered as it echoed across the entire room.

"That!" She cried

"TIME TO KILL!" the murmuring got louder and louder until it became speaking.

"TIME TO KILL, RIP, EAT, DRINK, FRESH, BLOOD" After they heard this, shivers of fear went down their spinal cords as they froze in their places.

After 5 seconds, the door blew up as thousands of serpents entered the room and attacked the scientists.

Rani Nagi which had the troop in her command, broke the glass and freed Francis. Surprisingly, she also broke Zak Monday's cage and took him with her. The crazy snakes freed unconsciously every member of the family including Zak Saturday.

The family met up with each other and decided to make a run for it while they still could.

"No we can't the Nagas have Zak" Zak Saturday yelled

"Zak there is no time we have to leave while we still can" Doc shouted

"No I'm not-" Zak was interrupted

"Zak do it for me. If you love me, then you will leave now with us now" Wadi said as she held Zak's hand with pleading eyes.

"Ughhhhhhhh Fine! But I'm not gonna like it!" Zak barked. As soon as he agreed, the Saturdays ran to a ship, and used it to return back home.

A figure stepped out of the shadows in the destroyed lab and grinned widely as his eyes glowed green.

On the way, Doyle wanted to lighten things up a bit, so he thought for something embarrassing until he came up with the perfect one

"So Zak, you got a new girlfriend?" Doyle giggled

"Not now Doyle, and since when did you come?" Zak asked suspiciously

"What you didn't notice me?" Doyle smirked before he added, "I must have outdone myself in my skills"

"Whatever"

After 2 hours, the family noticed that Zak's mad attitude did not change. They were sure that they were the blame, but they still wanted to make sure.

"Um Zak is anything bothering you hun?" Drew asked

"Ya of course something is bothering. They took Zak and god knows what they're doing to him right now" Zak snapped

"Calm down Zak, we'll find a way to save, I promise" Doc put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Zak calmed down a bit before making a sudden realization

"Hey! Wait a minute! I realized something very important" Zak exclaimed

"What!" They all asked

"Why would the Nagas take Zak Monday even though they know that he's powerless, and not me, the only one of my siblings who still has his power?" Zak asked this very hard question

**AN: Again, I would like to re-apologize for the delay, I really could not do anything about it. Hope you loved and liked this chapter. On the next chapter, a character who I really like in the show is coming. Guess who it is and I'll tell you if your answers are right. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been 4 months! Time runs by so fast doesn't it? I'm sorry for being very late, I have my reasons. I am sure you don't want to hear. And ya this is the finally chapter, but I also made it a little funny. I would like to thank Zak Saturday, not only for giving me the idea of the end, but also for giving me support along the way with this fiction.**

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays**

Chapter 6

"I'm going with you" Wadi insisted. "What? I thought we talked about this" Zak said. They were on their way to rescue the other Zak, but the problem was…. Well you can see.

"I want to be part of the team, a hero. If it weren't for you I would still have been a crock! Now's my time to prove that I'm ready to save the world in its critical situations" She pleaded. Zak sighed heavily as he answered, "Wadi I know that you've changed, but I don't want you to get hurt. This is serious. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself"

"But I'm tough I can take care of m-" Wadi was suddenly 'shutted up' by a pair of lips pressing onto hers. Zak felt as if his heart were melting. The feeling was mutual with Wadi. After seconds, they broke apart, and Zak put his hands on her cheeks.

"I know you're tough, but I can't help but worry about you. So, please, stay in the airship" Wadi finally nodded and embraced Zak into a hug, and then exited the room, without being escorted by Zak due to his embarrassment. He then turned around and saw his parents grinning, which made him uncomfortable.

"What?" Zak yelled while blushing deeply.

"Oh nothing" His parents teased as he stormed out of the room. After that, Doc and Drew shared a kiss of their own.

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that cute?)

**Meanwhile**

Rani Nagi slithered towards Zak until she was standing a few miters from him. He was still imprisoned in their fortress.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely

"I approach you with an offer" She merely states

"Spill it"

"We will let you go and allow you to be our leader, even without your powers. But you have to attack the Saturdays for us" She smirked evilly

"No way! Not a million years" He rejected the offer

"In the case, BRING THE ELCTRIC SERPANT!" She yelled as Zak gulped.

It took the snakes a minute to summon the electric creature. Zak knew that she was going to electrocute him, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

But nothing. Nothing happened except for a light shake which could be felt. He cracked an eye open to see the nagas, having all their faces directed towards the wall.

Suddenly it started to crack until it shattered into bits

"What the? Saturdays!" Rani Naga hissed "Get them!"

The serpents charged towards Doc and Drew, but were suddenly blocked by Fiskerton, and an invisible Komodo dragon. So, the flying snakes attacked from above, but were easily dodged by Zon, whom growled after enjoying its meal.

To top that, Zak's powers were easily controlling demons due to his madness. He was at the verge of explosion after what the nagas hostaged his twin

"Let go of my brother NOW!" He did not wait for an answer though, he continued to spread havoc.

Rani saw that this this was getting useless, so she charged herself. Unless Drew had her sword with her, she would've been dead, but luckily, she fired blue energy right at time, making Rani go unconscious.

Seeing the path now clear, Zak ran towards his ex-rival and let him go

"Thanks" Zak breathed out heavily "You ok?" "I'll live, but we need to get out of her pronto" He yelled as the Saturdays agreed

"Oh but dear boys, nobody is going anywhere" A familiar voice laughed, and the room went dimmer

Rani Nagi was just getting back up as she was able to tell the figure's identity

"V.V Argost what a…. surprise" She hissed

"Um queen, what do we do?" A naga asked confused. She was confused herself. She could help the Saturdays to defeat Argost, but she could also align with Argost to rule the world like last time. However, last time, Argost was atomized due to the anti-matter thing.

"Let's just watch" She said, having no other solution

"And let them make our home a war zone?" Another one argued as they all continued fighting on what to do

Meanwhile, the Saturdays were stunned to see Argost here.

"Give me back my powers!" Zak yelled

"Oh you mean these dear boys?" Argost's eyes then glowed green as he grinned to make Zak loose his temper, but he was calmed down by Zak Saturday

Suddenly, a flying thing punctured the ceiling, leaving a whole. "NO! Who dares penetrates our house?" Rani hissed

"Name's Doyle Blackwell" He smirked

"Pretty early" The Saturdays glared. "Sorry I overslept hehe" Doyle smiled

"How could you sleep at a time like that?" Drew punched him on the head

"Easy Drew we're not here to fight each other" Doc warned, receiving a nod from Drew

"Enough" Argost screamed. "I have a guest of my own you know" He smirked

"Let me guess, it's Munya isn't it?" Zak grinned as Argost stared at him blankly

"You can come in now and join the party" He said calmly

Suddenly (again), another puncture was observed at the top of the grotto's ceiling, making the shape of Munya (hehe)

"Come on people, haven't you heard of a door before? Do I have to put a welcome rug in order for you to understand!" Rani said desperately

"Munya I'll attack the others, they are not important, get the boy!" Argost shouted while a bolt of lightning stroke, before a thunder roar was heard (haha just like in the movies). But Munya gave his master a "which one look" which made Argost slap himself hard. "The Saturday boy! The one with the Kur powers!" Argost then started to attack the family to distract them from protecting Zak while Munya was struggling with the Zaks.

Finally, he trapped Zak Monday into a web and ran towards the other Zak. But, Munya got orange glowing in his right eye, a claw in his stomach, and a kick in the face, making him black out, failing miserably

"I owe you one Tsul Kalu" Zak said to himself as he wondered where the ancient warrior is. "Ugh… Can't you do anything right Munya?" Argost kicked in high gear by controlling the nagas (except Rani Nagi since he can't control her), and ordering them to attack the Saturdays and Doyle, as he personally faced Zak off.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" He told Zak who glared at him

"Back off yeti face!" Zak Monday, although trapped, warned, but was easily scared by Argost's Devonian Annelids

"Ah Ah Ah, manners dear boy" Argost smirked at Zak Monday and returned his vision to Zak Saturday, "Ok play time is over, give me your powers, or perish by mine" Argost said sternly. "I don't think you've learned your science lesson yet Argost" Zak muttered as he took his pose to defend.

Suddenly, Argost lost the connection with the servant nagas, and the green glowing in his eyes faded.

"What! What happened?" Argost asked, more like demanded an answer. He then tried to re- focus on his powers, but nothing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! What's going on?" Argost fell on his knees and held his head tightly.

"His powers. They're being extracted right from his body" Zak Saturday gasped as he watched the process

After merely seconds, Argost stopped struggling as he relaxed; however, a laugh of joy, emitting from Zak Monday was heard. "Zak?" His brother asked

"Zak look!" He smiled as his eyes started to glow green. "I got my powers back" He burst laughing

(If you're thinking that he will turn evil again, then think again)

"But how? I demand an explanation!" Argost yelled. "I think I know what's going on here" Zak Saturday started, "The bond of friendship between me and Zak is so great that no force can overpower it! Even the matter- antimatter law was not as strong as our brotherhood. And back at the dungeon when you tried to kill me, the pink wall is love. My love for Wadi is the strongest emotion in the world, and it conquers all. That is a lesson you will never learn Argost" Zak glared

"No matter. You forget I am no mere cryptid dear boys. I am V.V Argost" He yelled

"Oh please if you think your tricks are gonna beat us, the two most powerful cryptids on Earth, then you've got another thing coming" Zak Monday mocked

Argost have had just enough of their joking. He was gonna play hard ball. So, he pulled out a small artifact from his Mega tooth shark jacket, and chanted, "Before the breath of Kur, the sentinels will fall"

Then, two red ghost-like creatures appeared out and let out an awful scream, making all the living things in the room shut their ears to prevent the sound.

"Oh no you don't" Zak Monday muttered as he was barely able to control the nagas. He intellectually ordered them to attack Argost savagely.

This caused Argost to drop the medallion and call for Munya's help

"Haha serves you right" Zak Monday laughed, but then saw Zak Saturday's look.

"What?"

"**I'm just glad you've changed and became a good guy on our side" **Zak Saturday answered, opening a mind conversation. Something they both mastered.

"**Ya me too, but I still enjoy seeing people getting hurt and being in pain"** Zak Monday replied.

"**What about your family?"** Zak asked

"**Who needs those loosers? Even though not officially, you guys are my real family"** Zak Monday smiled

Zak didn't get the chance to continue since he was being crushed by his family's embrace.

"Oh Zaks we're so glad you're ok. You did you saved the world" Doc and Drew said

"Thank you Saturdays, you have saved the world from Argost's evil. But we do need a leader, Kur" Rani Nagi bowed

"Sorry nagas, but I have to stick with my family" Zak Saturday rejected apologetically

"We understand, but we still need a leader" Rani said

"And I know the right one. You thinking what I'm thinking bro?" Zak smirked evilly

"Oh ya" The other Zak lightened up, "You know Rani, we've got a third brother that have powers identical to us" Zak Monday offered

"Please do tell" Rani grinned

After 10 minutes of explaining, Rani Nagi sent some nagas to track down Francis. She also offered the Saturdays to stay for a while (after they fix the ceiling loool), but they kindly rejected.

"Now what?" Zak Saturdays asked his parents

"I think it's time to welcome a new Saturday to the family" Drew smiled

"What! Me? Really?" Zak Monday practically jumped in joy

"Of course. You did your time in the past, but you've drastically changed. Welcome" Doc finished his mini speech.

The next day, the Saturdays including Doyle and Wadi went to adopt Zak.

"Name?" The man asked

"Zak Monday" Zak told him

"I suppose your new name will be Zak Saturday, am I not true?" He asked

"You're wrong" Zak M said as he turned and winked to his brother, his new brother. "Actually, it's Kaz Saturday" He smirked

The man gave him a "wtf" look, but accepted never the less. The man finished the paper work, and gave it to Doc.

"Congratulations Sir, this boy is now your child" Doc thanked him and shook his end

"Thanks….. Dad" Kaz gave him a hug which was returned

The world was saved, Argost and Munya were gone for good, and the nagas and the humans are enemies no more. Everything was perfect

And they lived happily ever after

The End

**I couldn't help but write the last sentence lol. I am glad I finished the story, but sad at the same time that this is the end. I hope that I'll hear from my reviewers not only in this chapter, but also in the future. A big thanks for everyone who had supporting me, especially Zak Saturday for giving me a ton of help for the story. If it weren't for him and you guys, I would have NEVER reached this stage. Well I hope you have enjoyed this story fellas, please don't forget to review in your way out.**

**See ya ^_^**


End file.
